If I see you touch her
by Kataang Gaang
Summary: Kataang Oneshot Kantaangy goodness, review plz! I know this wouldn't really happen, cause Aang is 12 and Katara is 14, but I couldn't help it...


_A little while after the headband episode..._

_I'm stuck on another oneshot, and I decided to sleep on the idea so I can build a plot, but I wanted to post another story, and I thought of this one a while ago, so I thought I'd try it out..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, if I did, I wouldn't have made Aang and Katara's first kiss in the dark..._

* * *

Aang's blush deepened as Katara suddenly brought her hand up to go through his hair feeling the surprisingly soft brown locks in her hand. He felt Katara shiver at the casual touch they shared, and smiled at Aang.

Sokka came into the clearing suddenly and dropped a pile of wood near the circle of stones for the campfire, casting his suspicious glare at Aang, who happened to have his sisters hand in his hair. Katara let go of Aang and stood, looking at Sokka with her regular 'mind your own business' look, as she went to prepare dinner.

Sokka went over to Aang and sat down in Katara's spot, and put his hand on Aang's shoulder, "Listen, I know you have... er, feelings for my sister, but I swear if I see you two touching each other like that again, you won't have to worry about learning to firebend, trust me." Aang gulped and glanced at Sokka trying to tell if he was serious or not. Sokka hit him with a hard look and Aang nodded desperately trying not to look scared.

Sokka patted him a couple times and stood back up, stretching, and walked toward the heap of wood. Aang watched him make a pyramid shape with the branches and light it. The fire dimly lit the clearing as the sun began to set, hidden by the trees.

While Katara started to cook dinner, and Sokka watched the fire, Aang wandered off towards the cliff that was a ways away from the campsite. He ran into Toph on the way who was practicing some earthbending, as usual, "Where ya going twinkletoes? Dinners that way." She pointed behind her back with her thumb, indicating to the trail of smoke above the trees.

"I'm gonna go watch the sunset, it's really beautiful from the cliffside." Toph snorted and started to walk back towards the smell of food, mumbling something about wasting time. Aang just shook his head and walked the rest of the way to the cliff and sat to watch the oncoming sunset paint the sky.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara raised her head to see Toph return to camp, and started to pour out the rice into the wooden bowls and distribute them. She poured out Aang's and looked back at Appa, expecting Aang to be with his Animal companion.

Her hands felt numb when she didn't see her friend, and the bowl fell to the earth with a soft thump, "Where's Aang?" Her chest started to seize together, and her heart started to race. "Geez, calm down Sugar Queen. He went over to the cliff to watch his stupid sunset."

Her entire body relaxed in an instant as she got up to go over to the cliff to inform Aang about dinner. She picked up the bowl from the ground and left the rice for Momo, as she made her way put of the clearing, and past Sokka's threatening glare.

The sun had already set by now making Katara virtually blind, as she carefully walked in what she hoped was the right direction. A few minutes later, she saw a faint orange figure on the ground, sitting towards the west.

"Aang? Is that you?" Katara held her arms out in front of her trying to avoid any trees, as she made her way to the figure.

She saw the figure shift and a pale face look back at her, "I'm over here, careful though, this cliff is pretty high." He felt a presence get closer and stop a couple feet away, "Are you hungry? I finished making dinner."

Although Katara heard Aang's stomach growl, he politely declined, "I don't really like to meditate on a full stomach." Katara sat besides him holding his shoulder in fear, not knowing where the edge of the cliff was. Aang smiled and grabbed her hand and held it, a slight blush forming when she didn't take it away.

Katara leaned her head on Aang's shoulder, "Okay, well then I'll leave some aside for you, in case you get hungry later, but I can't promise that it'll be warm." Aang shook his head, "I don't mind."

Katara sat up-right and stared in front if her, where she thought the edge of the cliff was, the thought scaring her. She absentmindedly tightened her grip. Aang glanced at her in the darkness, "You okay?"

Katara nodded, "I'm fine, although the edge feels like its really close, is it?" Aang chuckled, "It's actually a few feet in front of us." Aang felt her grip loosen as she calmed down.

Aang yawned letting go of Katara's hand and laid down, a musical giggled filled his head, and he looked up wondering what was so funny.

Katara could barely make out Aang's figure, but she could see him using a rock as a pillow, so she gently placed a hand on Aang's head, guiding it to her lap. She blushed faintly, sensing Aang's heartbeat quicken as she grabbed his hand again.

She ran her other hand though his hair, reminding the two of the of the afternoon, "It's really peaceful out here." Aang snorted, "Yea, for now. If the war continues, there won't be peace anywhere." Katara looked down at Aang sadly, knowing it was his burden to end the war.

"Are you scared?" Her voice barely got above a whisper, it took him a few minutes before he answered, "Yes, of course I am, why wouldn't I be? I have to stop a war all by myself." His hands balled up into fists, as he looked away, anger in his eyes.

Katara placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her, "You're not alone, you have me, and Sokka and Toph, and even Suki." Aang's eyes widened as he processed her words, "No, you're not fighting, at all, you're staying somewhere else, anywhere else. Somewhere safe."

Katara scoffed at his words, "I'm fighting, whether you want me to or not." Aang's heart sped up, "No, I won't allow you to, it's too dangerous." Katara stared at Aang making him uncomfortable enough to sit up, "Aang, this is my battle too, you can't deprive me of it just because you're scared I'll get hurt. Besides, if I die, nobody will care, I'm not important to the world like you are, Aang."

"Don't ever say that." He stared at Katara with such an intensity in his eyes she could _feel_ it, "You are very important, to Sokka and your tribe. If you die, I don't think I could be able to bear it. You're my world." He took her hand and put against his cheek.

Katara couldn't speak, considering Aang did just profess his love to her and deny her of fighting so quickly, "Aang? Aang, I'm going to fight, I'm going to fight for Sokka and my tribe and all the innocent people we've met on our way here. And, I'm especially going to fight for you." Aang glanced at her and frowned and laid back down putting his head back on Katara's lap. "No, you're not, I love you too much to let you risk yourself."

Katara froze her hands limp on Aang's chest, "You what?" Aang shifted, "I love you too much for you to..." He couldn't continue as he waited for her reaction. She smiled softly to herself, "Well, _I_ love _you_ too much to let you go fight with the Fire Lord without me there to help and heal when I can."

Aang smiled, somehow already expecting her to say that, and shrugged, "We'll talk about this later. Man, my head itches." He tryed to change the subject as he raised a hand to scratch his head, complaining about how much his hair itches. Katara grabbed his hand and pulled it put of his hair, and ran her own through the locks, "I like your hair, it makes you look kinda cute. You should grow it back out after the war once you get the chance."

Aang's heart sped up and a slight blush rose to his face, "Ya, but it itches sooooo much! I'm glad I can finally shave it soon, it keeps drawing attention." Katara raised her eyebrow, "It's hair, how is it drawing attention?" Though somehow she already knew his answer.

Aang looked up at Katara, "Toph says a bunch of girls have been looking at me whenever we go into a village. It's annoying me, I'm always afraid my headband will slip." Katara rolled her eyes, "You do know why girls keep looking at you, right?" Aang shook his head awkwardly in Katara's lap.

Katara giggled, "They're staring at you, because they think you're really cute." Aang laid there thinking of what Katara said, "Really? Well, is that why you stare at me?" He smirked as he felt Katara's hand freeze in his hair, "What? No, I'm just making sure... that um, you're safe... against er, the fire nation." She sighed knowing how stupid that just sounded, the heat of her breath making Aang shiver.

Aang grabbed Katara's free hand and held it, lacing their fingers, a huge smile on his face, as he looked lovingly up at Katara. She stared at the empty space where the cliff dropped.

The moon had revealed itself by now, so the two friends could faintly see each other, just enough to make each other blush. "You think I'm cute, don't you? I don't blame you, I don't see how anyone can resist my dazzling good looks." Katara blushed a bright red, hidden in the dim moonlight.

Katara smiled and looked back down at Aang, "Of course, how can I resist you?" She leaned down and gave Aang a small kiss on his cheek. She saw Aang's face darken with a blush, "What, thats it? What a wimpy kiss." Katara scoffed but laughed anyway, "You wanna kiss?" She paused for confirmation, Aang shook his head a little too eagerly, "Okay, but only because you said so."

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, and drew away slightly, testing him. He stuck out his lip, "That was even worse then the first one."

Their faces were inches away letting Katara smell Aang's breath, which smelled faintly of chocolate and mint. She closed the remaining distance and brushed his lips with hers, making him shudder and lift his head to continue the kiss as Katara drew away.

She laughed against his lips, spurring him to place a hand on her neck and push her back down, "Aang, no." She put her hands on his chest, pushing him away and he whined in protest still hanging onto her neck. He let go when she put her fingers to his ribcage and tickled him, causing him to roll into a ball laughing. She stopped once he was off her, and swiftly stood up, "Hurry up, if you're lucky I'll heat up your rice."

He watched her retreating figure after which he chased, coming to her side in a minute, and stepped in front of her blocking her way. A look of mischief shot across her face and he smiled at her mockingly.

She tried to side-step him only to have Aang's arm snake its way around her, ending up with him behind her, his head on her shoulder, "That was no kiss, and you know it. You want more, I can tell... so, why don't you give me more."

She turned around, Aang's arm never moving, and glared at him, which he could clearly see in the moonlight, "I'm not going to kiss you, Aang. If I kiss you, it means I love you, and the people I love... well, they just don't live for very long." Tears formed in her eyes, making her eyes shimmer, she looked down not wanting Aang see.

He lifted her chin and placed his lips on hers, firm but hesitant. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed herself against his comforting frame. He put his hands on her hips, and deepened the kiss.

Katara put a hand on his back feeling his wound tenderly, as she traced his lips with her tongue, wanting him to open his mouth and let out his intoxicating scent. He obeyed and opened his mouth letting her slip her tongue in with his own, causing his whole body to shiver.

This went on for several moments to the extent of Aang fiddling with the strap that held Katara's tunic in place, she just let him as she ran her hands back and forth in his hair. He finally got the knot undone and began to slide it off her shoulders when they heard a familiar voice ring through the forest.

"Katara? Aang? Hellooo? Is anyone out there?" They heard the voice get nearer, and Aang sighed against her lips as he reluctantly brought the tunic back over her. She broke away from Aang reluctantly and fumbled with the knot, her hands shaking from the passion. Aang gave her one last kiss on the cheek before a light lit their faces, making them flinch at the harsh sight.

Sokka came out with the lamp, "There you guys are. I started to worry when you didn't come back, thought you guys were captured or something." He looked visibly relaxed as his eyes scanned them and found no wounds of any sort. As a thought dawned on him, his face cracked into a suspicious glare, "What were you two doing?"

Katara glanced at her brother before snatching the lantern away from him, "Nothing. Right, Aang?" Aang nodded numbly still feeling the heat of her breath on his face. Katara left weaving her way back to the campsite, when Sokka was sure she couldn't hear anymore he went over to Aang, "You sure nothing happened? You remember what I told you?"

Aang was still staring at the disappearing light, "Nothing happened." _That's because you ruined it before anything _could_ happen._ "I remember what you said." _If you _see_ me touch her again, but you didn't see anything, did you? _

Sokka glared at him carefully before heading back himself. Aang looked up and saw the stars as he heard Sokka yell 'OW!' several times hitting his head on branches in the dark. He smiled to himself and walking back to camp himself.

Aang entered the clearing to see Sokka hovering over Katara and Toph feeding Appa. He walked over to Toph and helped her give Appa his hay, his face still faintly red. He glanced at Katara once Appa had a sufficient amount of food, and saw her staring at him, a slight seductive look on her face. Aang gulped and looked away, blush darkening, making Toph look at him and laugh loudly. Aang gave her a dirty look, which she clearly didn't notice, _figures, she feels everything._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Night fell soon, and Sokka and Toph fell asleep, with Toph had both feet on the ground, making sure they weren't ambushed. Katara silently walked over to Aang who was tossing and turning a small pile of hay. She laid next to him and whispered in his ear, "Bad dream?" Aang's eyes flew open feeling the heat of her breath on his jaw and her warm arms around his chest.

He smirked and turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Yep. Sokka caught us in the forest one day..." Aang wasn't sure how to continue, but Katara knew the ending. She kissed him slow and passionately wrapping her arms around his shoulders and plunged her hands on his hair. He grabbed her back and pulled her into him recklessly, she smiled against his lips. He dropped from her lips and started kissing her neck causing her to shiver.

Toph felt all of this, and figured she should stop it before it got too serious, so she flipped into her stomach and got up into a sitting position facing the forest, her back to them. Katara and Aang, however, were completely oblivious to her, as Katara rolled on top of Aang, moaning softly as he continued to kiss her neck. His lips broke away and traveled down towards her chest, Toph rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

Katara froze listening for more, so Toph cleared her throat again, this time in a 'I know what you two are doing' way. Katara rolled off of Aang, cheeks flaming and stood up, quickly moving to her sleeping bag. Toph turned her head enough to show Aang her face. She gave him a thumbs-up and laid back down.

Aang sat up and stared at Toph, angry at her interruption, and glanced at Katara who was looking at him with an embarrassed smile on her lips. He winked at her, making her blush get even darker, and flopped on his side to keep looking at Katara.

The two fell asleep gazing in each others eyes, staring deep into each others love for one another. A slight smile on both their faces. The fire finally died out as the fearsome foursome slumbered the night away.

* * *

_I know what my problem is... I ramble... its true and sad. This was originally supposed to be around 500 words and... well that didn't work out. Oh well, I hope you enjoy my longest story so far... Don't forget to review, seriously people, I live on reviews... they're what keeps me going._

_Review!_

_see that link?_

_Click it_

_It'll take you to an amazing place that inspires authors..._

_CLICK IT! ... plz O.o_


End file.
